


The Underground

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Kylo is an otherworldly prince, Loss of Virginity, Otherworldly!AU, sex in a shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is an otherworldly Prince who's been watching Rey for most of her life. Smut ensues. </p><p>Otherworldly!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Underground

Rey was eight years old when she saw the man in the shadows. Her foster father Unkar Plutt had tried to do something unspeakable. But before he could a tall, pale man emerged from the shadows and attacked him. The police were baffled by Unkar's injuries, which were quite extensive. Rey was hauled off to another foster home where she was cared for, but sadly she still wasn't loved. She never saw the pale man again until years later.

Kylo was an otherworldly creature born of dark dreams. His kind were meant to protect human children, but their numbers had long ago dwindled. Only about five thousand of his kind were left. It was quite a dire situation.

His mother, the queen had ordered that every member of their society who was healthy, of age and unattached must take a human mate. Otherwise they'd be gone in a few hundred years. He knew who he wanted, and he would have her. He'd been watching the girl for years. At first it was just to make sure she was alright after what happened. She was fed, clothed and educated, but somehow no one ever adopted her. So he kept watching.

As she grew up his feelings changed. When she was sixteen he realized he wanted her, but she was too young. So he stopped watching her, telling himself it was for the best. Surely in the years to come she'd find a human man and be happy.

~~~~~

Rey was nineteen now. She'd left the system a few years before and now had her own apartment and a job as a mechanic, but she was lonely. She kept having dreams about the man she'd seen when she was eight. Who, or what was he? She had to have imagined him, but if so, then how had she gotten away that night? Little did Rey know, she would soon have answers.

Kylo watched from the shadows as Rey moved about her small, dingy apartment. He'd give her so much better when she was his, he vowed. He waited until she was settled in bed with a book to reveal himself.

As he stepped from the shadows Rey gasped and dropped her book, it was him! She was fascinated by his appearance. For the most part he looked human, but his eyes were black, with almost no discernible sclera. His skin was a stormy gray/white, he had sharp looking claws, and his shoulder length hair was the same inky black as his eyes.

"You're real!" She gasped in surprise.

He smirked, showing teeth too sharp to be human.

"Of course, did you think you'd imagined me?" He asked coming closer.

"I wasn't sure, I wanted you to be real, but it just seemed too outlandish." She admitted as he sat beside her on the bed.

Kylo used a finger to tilt her chin up until she was looking him in the eyes.

"Rey, my people's numbers are dwindling. Our queen, my mother, has decreed that every healthy, unattached person of age must take a human mate and have children. I've chosen you." He said.

"I- I can't just disappear!" Rey exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to upset you Rey, but you're mine. I will have no one but you." He said firmly, looking into Rey's wide hazel eyes.

Rey considered fighting, or trying to run. But she knew it wouldn't work. Who knew what powers he had? She'd rather avoid antagonizing him if she could.

"Will you take me away now? Or do I have time to put my affairs in order?" Rey asked softly, with such a note of despair in her voice that it almost broke his heart.

She was frightened he realized, unsure how she would be treated.

"Rey, I will be taking you away with me tonight, but please understand, you mean a great deal to me. No one will ever hurt or neglect you again my sweet." He said, gently stroking her cheek.

A tear slipped down Rey's cheek. No one had ever wanted her before.

Kylo leaned over and kissed the tear away.

"Will you give me the chance to make you happy?" He whispered in her ear.

Rey blushed as she pulled away and nodded.

Kylo kissed her briefly and led her into the shadows, away from the human realm.

~~~~~

Rey felt her ears pop and opened her eyes. She was in a bedroom made of a strange silvery-white stone. All the upholstery was snowy white, even the bedding. The effect was beautiful and Rey was startled when Kylo placed a hand on her shoulder.

When she turned around he caught her soft lips in a fervent kiss, running his hands up and down her arms. She shivered and returned the kiss as he backed her onto the bed and began to unbutton her pajama top. As he exposed her small, shapely breasts Kylo bit back a groan, she was gorgeous.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear, sliding his hands up her side to cup her breasts.

Rey giggled when he leaned over and kissed just below her belly button, his dark hair brushing her bare skin and tickling her. Kylo smiled and kissed his way up to her breasts. She moaned as he latched onto one of her nipples, arching her back as he suckled it.

He released her nipple with a wet pop and kissed his way to her neck where he nipped and kissed the soft skin he found there.

Rey reached up and stroked the back of Kylo's neck. He abandoned her neck to kiss her soft lips hungrily. He'd never wanted anyone the way he wanted this beautiful girl.

Kylo kissed her again before stripping her of her pajama bottoms. She blushed as he kissed his way down her body, parting her legs and lapping at her slit.

"Ohhh." Rey moaned as he spread her sex open with his fingers and began to pump them in and out of her as he suckled her clit.

This was so much better than anything she'd ever made herself feel. As she came she sighed in pleasure, her legs trembling.

Kylo smirked as he slid up Rey's body and kissed her. She was so responsive, he was very lucky to have found her.

When Kylo kissed her Rey could taste herself on his lips and somehow it aroused her further. She moaned into his mouth, pressing herself against him. He groaned and broke the kiss, moving her onto her side and parting her legs.

Rey shivered as he lined his cock up with her sex and began to spread her open. Then suddenly he tore through her hymen making her cry out in pain. He stilled immediately, gently stroking her long hair and kissing her neck to comfort his mate. After a few moments her pain faded, and she began to press herself back against him, surrendering herself.

Kylo wasted no time, he turned her head and kissed her deeply as he began to thrust. He'd just deflowered this beautiful girl, and she was his forever.

Rey moaned wantonly as Kylo held her hips and pistoned between her legs, it felt like nothing she'd ever imagined. As he began to thrust harder and faster she screamed his name, spasming helplessly around the hard, thick cock claiming her.

He groaned in her ear as he lost control and filled her womb with his seed. The unexpected sensation made her come again, moaning loudly. Once he'd softened and slipped from her Kylo turned his mate around and kissed her tenderly. He held her close and covered them with the blankets as they drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

When Kylo woke the next morning Rey was still curled up in his arms. He took a few moments to watch his lovely mate. Her coloring was so different, so exotic. And he adored the way her cheeks flushed pink when she was embarrassed. To him she was like a brightly colored bird of paradise among a crowed of dusky gray sparrows. Of course it wasn't just her beauty he admired, she was strong, yet still kind and gentle despite how she'd been treated.

He'd meant what he told her the day before. She would never be hurt or neglected again. He would always treat her with love and respect. How could he do anything else? He smiled and kissed her awake, grinning when his mate eagerly kissed him back.

Rey was happier than she'd ever been, it felt so wonderful to be held, to be wanted.

"Kylo, I'm glad to be yours." She whispered with a soft smile.

He grinned.

"And I, am very glad to be yours my sweet." He said before kissing her senseless.

After a few minutes of kissing and cuddling the couple rose from their bed and made their way to the bathroom, which was as big as Rey's whole apartment. The tub was an enormous thing you could swim in and the shower was the size of a whole room! It was a miniature waterfall with a stone dial to control it and a stone bench beneath it.

"Shall it be the shower or the tub?" Kylo asked, turning to his mate with a mischievous look on his face.

"The shower." Rey replied blushing.

Kylo kissed her and led her into the shower, where he turned on the water, sat on the stone bench, pulled her into his arms and began to gently rub a soft, soapy washcloth between her legs. Rey shivered, laying in his arms as he removed the dried blood and cum from her sex, kissing and nibbling her neck and jaw from behind.

"You have no idea how lovely you are, do you?" He asked.

Rey couldn't answer, she moaned as he set the washcloth aside and began to stroke her sex, preparing her to receive his cock. He was skilled and she came groaning after only a few minutes, writhing in his arms.

"I'm going to cum inside you as often as I can until you swell with my child." Kylo whispered in her ear, making her gasp. She loved the idea of carrying his child.

Then he turned her head, standing up with her and pressing her against the wall of the shower as he kissed her fervently, rubbing his hard length between her legs and making her groan.

Rey keened as her mate thrust inside her from behind, filling her with his cock again and again. She soon became incoherent with lust as he pleasured her with his hard, thick cock. In that moment she knew only that she belonged to him.

As he thrust between her legs Kylo held Rey by her left hip, gently fondling her right breast and kissing her neck and shoulders as he made love to her. It quickly proved to much and Rey came wailing in pleasure as he filled her with his seed.

Kylo turned Rey around and scooped her up, setting her on the bench and kissing her as he took a clean washcloth and began to reverently clean her body and hair. This time he saved her sex for last making sure to bring her to an explosive climax.

By this time Kylo was almost painfully hard, so Rey took matters into her own hands, literally. He gasped as she gently stroked his member while lapping at the rounded head of it. Hearing the noises he made, Rey looked up and grinned deviously.

"You've wanted me for a long time haven't you?" She asked as she wrapped her hand around his slick member and began to pump.

"Yes, I've wanted you for the last three years." He answered biting his lip.

Rey smiled as she brought her mate to climax, taking him deep inside her just before he came. Then she cleaned herself off and helped him clean up as he'd done for her. She loved his body, he was built like a swimmer, strong, but thin and leith as well.

"You know, human or not, you're the most attractive man I've ever seen." Rey said smiling as her mate dried her off and wrapped her in a fluffy robe. She did the same for him and giggled when he scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
